


One Goodbye

by Fury_Rebel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Rebel/pseuds/Fury_Rebel
Summary: Another piece of poetry I did.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	One Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece of poetry I did.

I’m saying goodbye,

This one and only time.

Your crying – Please don’t.

I honestly don’t know why?

It’s my time to go,

But you still have time.

Don’t waste your tears on me,

Use them for something better,

Something that has more meaning.

We’ll meet again.

You just have to wait.

Finish your life without me.

I will always love you,

And….

This is goodbye.


End file.
